recuperando tu corazón
by aniha li
Summary: ella inocente e ingenua que simplemente entrego su corazón para que se lo entregaran roto... el no le importo romper ese corazón
1. introduccion

Recuperando tu corazón

Introducción

Darte cuenta que la vida te da y te quita en solo segundo todo lo que tienes, sin razón sin motivo simplemente porque asi debe suceder, y no hay quejas simplemente se acepta.

Mi infancia fue muy feliz algunas cosas como otras no fueron nada agradables pero de ahí en fuera tuve una buena infancia.

Mi adolescencia fue como cualquiera no popular pero tampoco la mas ignorada uno que otro novio pero sin ningún corazón roto. Momentos en lo que te pones a pensar y dices "eso fue lo que hice" y viene el arrepentimiento el por que lo hice.

Pero luego pinzas que ya no hay vuelta a tras y cuando piensas que tu vida esta bien sin nungun problema nuca te pones a pensar que todo pueda cambiar y experimentas el mas grande dolor.

Es ahí donde llega la primera persona que te rompe tu corazón, tus ilusiones, cambia tu vida de un brillante sol a una simple nublada.

Mi nombre es sakura kinomoto y esta es mi historia una historia en donde lo eres todo para el y en un instante te reduce a nada .


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Cuando dices que has vivido lo suficiente te pones a pensar ya heces un recuento de tu vida desde el dia en que naciste hasta la edad que tienes.

Desde el instante que no eres nada y como llegaste a ser alguien de como tuviste muchas amistades pero solo algunos te demostraron su amistad, de las cosas buenas y malas que hiciste de los errores cometidos que quisieras no cometer pero el tiempo no se retrocede simplemente avanza.

Pero ya eso no tienes sentido porque te das cuenta que a pesar de todo de darlo todo intentar se la mejor persona descubres que estas sola que siempre has estado sola.

—eso es asi la cámara te adora—decía Ryu un fotógrafo profesional que fue contratado en ese instante haciendo o que mejor sabe, demostrando porque es el mejor. —eso es ahora de perfil, la cabeza un poco levanta, flexiona un poco la rodilla derecha y la mano izquierda llévala a la altura de cabella. —la modelo hacia todo lo que él le dijo, una vez obtenido esa pose Ryu se encargó de tomar las fotos.

La modelo alta con una belleza extraordinaria, un cuerpo que provocaba envidia su nombre meilin li. Posaba con una gran naturaleza y con un porte distinguido e intimidante. Posaba como toda unas profesional con gran naturalidad cada movimiento cada pose era preciso, con elegancia con estilo.

—eso es linda con esto hemos terminado— dicho esto empezó a guardar su equipo de trabajo al igual que hacían el personal de trabajo que el dirigía.

—bueno si eso es todo entonces me retiro—dicho esto se fue a la habitación continua para cambiarse.

—bueno eso esta mas que bien como siempre meilin—le dijo su representante mientras entraba con ella a la habitación.

—gracias may por cierto este es el ultimo contrato que tengo verdad? —le pregunta mientras may simplemente mueve afirmativamente la cabeza. —pues bien es hora de regresar prepara todo para ir con mi linda familia—.

—si eso es lo quieres asi será, preparare todo para salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible—mientas lo decia se retiraba.

—"bien ya he estado lejos de casa es tiempo de volver" —pensaba meilin mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

* * *

Era de noche ya en la cuidad de Tokio definitivamente es una ciudad muy preciosa cuando es de noche nunca me cansaría de verla eso definitivamente.

Mi nombre Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 23 años con una carrera de Lic. En contabilidad. El porque me vine a vivir a Tokio bueno recibí una beca universitaria así que no lo pensé dos veces y decidí aceptarla. Después nada me detenía a no aceptarla, vivo sola desde que tengo 16 años se podría decir que soy huérfana mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, le detectaron un tumor de fase terminal, no le dieron esperanzas asi que solo nos quedó esperar ese día y hacerle los días inolvidables. Mi padre no resistió que mi madre nos dejara así que se dejo consumir por la tristeza 4 años mas tarde también murió dejándome sola en el mundo.

Ese dia mi vida cambio, decidi cambiar de rumbo y venir a vivir a tokio en mi estadia en la universidad conoci a mi mejor amiga tomoyo daidouji, nuestra forma de conocernos fue algo extraña y peculiar todo un caos pero eso ya es otra historia, tomoyo se dedica al diseño de interiores es buena en lo que hace. Tengo un trabajo estable en la empresa H&L que por cierto la empresa te proporciona un departamento en donde vivir tengo un contrato de un año, asi que cuando este termine lo tengo que renovar.

—señorita ya llegamos—me saco de mis pensamientos el taxista, asi que me dispuse a pagarle y bajar de una vez.

—gracias que pase buenas noches—le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lo único que quería era llegar y tomar una larga ducha para relajarme definitivamente hoy abia sido un dia largo.

* * *

—joven li su madre al telefono—anuncio wei mi fiel mayordomo a decir verdad es como un padre para mi ya que el mio murió cundo era muy pequeño el avión el que viajaba sufrio un accidente al menos eso fue lo que me dijieron y yo ya no quise preguntar.

—gracias wei—agarre el teléfono y me dispuse hablar—hola madre a que se debe su llamada—

—_hijo llamo para decirte que necesito que estés en tokio quiero que ayudes en unos asuntos_—

—madre tengo demasiado trabajo—

—_deja a encargo a Eriol sabes que el siempre te ayuda_—

Lo pensé por unos minutos admito que necesitaba un descanso pero salir de aquí para meterme en otro lio ya nimodos tendre que decirle a Eriol que se encargue por unos días.

—esta bien madre cuando quieres que este aya—

—_dentro de dos días si puedes antes estaría bien_—

—deacuerdo estare en dos días en tokio—dicho esta me despedi de ella y termine la llamada y le entregue el teléfono a wei

—complicaciones joven li—

—no lo se wei mi madre dice que necesita mi presencia pero no se para que me quiere no tengo nada que ver a lo que ella se dedica—

—entonces si debe de ser algo urgente o cree usted que sea asi—

—tal vez por lo pronto te encargarías de preparar todo para el viaje ya que tu amigo mio iras conmigo—

—si joven lo deje todo en mis manos, que paswe buenas noches joven—

—igual wei buenas noches—

Al retirarse wei me acosté en la cama y me dispuse a pensar cual seria el motivo por el que mi madre me quería con urgencia.

Desde que tengo uso de razón es muy raro que ella necesite de alguien suele ser una persona auto suficiente. Mi cabeza era un lio tania muchas cosas en ella, muchas cosas en la que pensar y otras en las preferiría olvidarlas, asi estuve un rato hasta no se en que momento me quede dormido.

* * *

—ya tienes todo listo may—le digo mientras agarro las maletas dispuesta a regresar

—no meilin hay un pequeño problema—

—y me quieres decir cual es—

—ehh si la empresa que te contrato para la nueva imagen quieren que tu este presente—

—quueee! Eso es algo imposible sabes que mi trabajo es solo posar y no quedarme en la presentacion—esto es un locura.

—lo se pero es que lo pidieron en el contrato que firmaste—me dijo—por eso te digo que leas siempre antes de firmar—me reprocho

—si ya lo se no tienes que repetírmelo a demás tu te encargas de eso junto con el abogado—

—ah no eso si que no, no me vas a echar la culpa, ese dia me ignoraste por estas mas al pendiente del celular de lo que yo te decia—

—esta bien, ya no me digas nada—suspire de frustración porque ahora porque precisamente ahora cuando decido regresar sale esto.

* * *

—buenos días hiu le podrías informar a Eriol que cuando llegue venga a mi oficina—

—buenos días señor li y si cuando llegue le informo—

Tenia que preparar algunas cosa antes de volar a tokio aun me daba vueltas el asunto por el que mi padre pide mi presencia.

Me puse revisar unos planos de construcción un nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando aun no lo tenia bien definido le faltaban muchas cosas que corregirle.

—es costumbre que siempre seas tan concentrado verdad—

Si ese es Eriol es que nunca toca la puesta antes de entrar—y a ti no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta—

—la verdad es que si pero eres tu asi que no le veo ningún problema—me dice con su característica sonrisa y sentándose enfrente de mi—y bien para que me mandaste a llamar—

—tengo algo que decirte—

—bueno espero que no sea una declaración de amor por que mis gustos son diferentes—

—no es eso ideota—prácticamente le grite pero como siempre el ni se inmuto siquiera—bueno lo que te tengo que decir es que me ire por unos días a tokio mi madre necesita mi presencia y necesito que te quedes acargo—

—bueno eso si que no me lo esperaba y sabes para que quiere tu presencia tia Iera—

—la verdad es que no pero sea lo que sea tengo que ir—

—esta bien no te preocupes yo me are cargo de todo—

—bueno pues eso es todo lo que tenia que decirte me ire en pasado mañana—

—esta bien te deseo buen viaje divierte y extrañame—me lo dijo guiñándome el ojo mientras salía de mi oficina, el nunca cambiara.

* * *

Hace pocos días descubri que alguien en la empresa me estaba robando, lo se por que la persona que lo hizo cometió un pequeño error.

El dilema será averiguar quien es por eso llame a mi hijo necesitaba de su apoyo para que me ayudara saber quién es el ladrón.

Pero de algo estoy segura no se saldrá con la suya, yo misma me encargare que reciba su merecido.

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo espere y le guste. Un poco tarde pero la inspiración no llegaba jeje mil disculpa

Espero y les guste acepto criticas tanto buenas como malas, tambuen pueden corregirme cual quier duda me lo hacen saber.

Gracias y anaiza18 espero que sigan leyendo y sus comentarios


	3. capitulo 2

La vida puede ser una montaña rusa en momentos estas arribas y otras abajo pero es difícil saber cuando te toca estar arriba y doloroso saber que estas abajo. Pero uno no sabe que es lo pasa en un futuro se vive, se siente, se disfruta el presente eso depende de uno si quiere hacer eso o simplemente lamentarse de su vida.

…

—la campaña es todo un exito—dijo mientras se llevaba la copa de bebida a sus labios. Y posaba su mirada sobre la tarima donde las modelos posaban enseñando los vestidos diseñados.

—si lo se esta saliendo como estaba planeado jean—

Después de la presentación, la pequeña introducción dio comienzo a la pasarela en donde cada modelos enseñaba los mas preciosos diseños de ropa desde ropa casual, de noche, ropa interior, los flash de las cámara no paraban. En verdad esta presentación estaba saliendo muy bien todo lo planeado.

Cada prenda tenia su propio estilo su propio toque e incluso, algo de las cuales no se podía apartar la vista.

…

—bien todo esta listo—dijo mientras borraba algunas cosas de la computadora portátil—debo de ser mas cuidadoso no puedo volver a equivocarme a si sin mas.

Una vez ya había cometido un error por el cual le puso en alerta desde mas de dos años esta empozo hacer lo que según el era de suma importancia.

Todo había salido bien cuando lo hizo por primera vez a si que lo siguió haciendo y ya no pudo parar pero hace poco descubrió que había cometido un grave error, al menos no descubrieron quien era si no estaría metido en grabes problemas. "por el momento debo de dejar de hacerlo, a si no levanto sospechas de nadie y cuando esto pase are mi ultima jugada". Ese fue lo que pensó antes de serrar e irse de ese lugar.

…..

Los aeropuertos nunca cambia siempre es lo mismo, siempre va a ver gente que viaje, ya se por asuntos de negocios, turismo, visitas familiares o lo que sea.

Shaoran Li un joven de 24 años de edad, un joven alto de buen cuerpo las medidas precisas, el galán que cualquier mujer quisiera. Situación sentimental ni si quiera el sabia a ciencia cierta eso. Salía de aeropuerto directo a uno de los departamentos que la empresa proporcionaba a los trabajadores de planta.

En su cabe miles de pregunta cruzaban, si saber bien cual era la pregunta correcta que tenia que hacer, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro despejando ideas que no lo llevan a nada se dedico a observar por la ventana del auto que tanto había cambiado tokio desde la ultimas que estuvo en ese lugar.

….

—señora Li me mando a llamar? —pregunto Sakura mientras entraba a la oficina de presidencia.

—si pasa siéntate—le dijo, sin levantar la mirada del ordenador—el motivo que te llame fue que ya no ocuparas tu oficina ocuparas la oficina que esta alado de esta. —todo aquello lo dijo mientras se giraba y la miraba a los ojos—recuerda que a pesar de se contadora en esta empresa y ver como van las finanzas de la empresa ahora eres mi asistente personal. —

—si señora Li y cuando quiere que me cambie—

—si puedes hoy mismo, lo mas rápido que puedas—

—puedo preguntar el porque de este acenso señora, sin ofender—

—no, no me ofendes y si puedo contestarte esa pregunta—recargándose en el respaldo de la silla quitándose los lentes y cruzando las piernas continuo—la razón de todo esto es que contratare otro contador por eso necesitaba que uno de ustedes ascendiera de puesto, claro sin dejar el anterior y me pareció que tu eras la mas indicada por eso te di el puesto.

—bueno pues no me queda mas que decirle gracias y que no la decepcionare—dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

—bien eso es todo—regreso su vista al ordenador y siguio trabajando. —puedes retirarte—

—si señora—

Sakura salio de la oficina y se dispuso a recoger su pertenecías para trasladarse a la que seria de ahora en adelante su nueva oficina. A si que alrededor de 15min el elevador se abrió una vez que entro indico el piso al que se dirigía.

Aun no entendia porque inesperado acenso y no es que no le molestara en nada después de todo era mas paga para ella, pero había algo raro, algo que no le gustaba, el sonido que dio el elevador indicando que ya había llegado a su piso hizo que todas aquellas preguntas se fueran de su cabeza.

—que haces aquí se supone que no deberías de estar aqui—la sorpresa en su cara era evidente al entrar y encontrarlo.

—hola Kinomoto yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar—

—aun asi no has contestado mi pregunta—

—solo vine por unos papeles que deje y se me olvido llevarlo—enseñándole un carperta—pero ya que los encontré me retiro, que tengas un buen dia, nos vemos luego—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta .

—que raro—la cara de Sakura paso de la sorpresa a la confucion total, encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole importancia se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

…..

—como acaban de ver esa fue la ultima adquisición señores y señora, asi damos por termida esta presentación, gracias por su presencia esperamos que de todo corazón les haya gustado, ahora bien los invito a que pasemos a la recepción, que se diviertan—

—jean por favor dile a la señorita Li que quiero hablar con ella por favor—

—ahora mismo voy mi señora—

Mientras tanto en unos de los camerinos se encontraba meilin con su representante.

—has estado fantástica—

—lo se no tienes porque decirlo—en ese momento se escucha como tocan la puerta—y ahora quien será es que no puedo cambiarme en paz—

—tranquila tu sigue con lo tuyo yo voy a ver quien es—dijo mientas se dispuso a ver quien era—

—siento molestar pero requieren de la presencia de la señorita—

—esta bien, solo termina de cambiarse—dicho esto el joven inclina la cabeza y se retira, mientras may regresa—era jean diciendo que requieren de ti presencia—

—deacuerdo, solo espero que no salgan con algunas sorpresitas—

…..

Era algo tarde pero tenia que ir a la tienda a surtir la despensa ya que no tenia nada de nada, la pregunta era como subir todas las bolas al mismo tiempo, bueno pues como pudo se coloco las bolsas en la mano y se puso en camino.

"oh oh porque no saque las llaves antes" ese fue su pensamientos una vez que se encontraba enfrente de la puerta, pero cuando se dispuso a dejar las bolsas en el suelo no conto que una de ellas se les resbalaría de las manos y todo su contenido de dispersara por todo el suelo.

—creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda—

Al levantar la mirada se encontro con unos ojos color miel que la miraban con un poco de divercion y una pequeña sonrisa "dios mio que hombre mas guapo y sexi".

…

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap. Espero que lo disfrute tardare un poco en actualizar ya que la idea de la historia no esta del todo bien formada, pero tratare de no tardar mucho.

anaiza18 gracias por decirme de las separaciones de escena según yo las había separado pero ya vi que no jejeje. elianamz-bv y gracias por el apoyo espero que se encuentres bien le mando saludos. Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. capitulo 3

Recuperando tu corazon

Caminos por recorrer muchas cosas de la cuales se deban a prender y sin embargo parece que no se aprende nada, sueños, metas por las cuales cumplir pero parece tan largo el camino que se dice que nunca se alcanzara la meta final.

Pero mientras la esperanza perdure todo en esta vida se puede lograr y alcanzar.

….

—bien como ya le comunicaron, todavía seguirá trabajando para la campaña por tres meses—

—si, eso fue lo que me comunicaron—

—renovaremos el contrato señorita Li—

—mientras me pague lo acordado, todo esta bien—

La junta se prolongo por unos minutos mas en lo que melilin revisara el contrato que volveria a firmar esta vez lo leiria no quería que le saliera otra sorpresita, una vez leído el documento se dispuso a firmar, con una sonrisa en los labios.

…

—esta un poco ansiosa, o es mi imaginación señora —

—no, no es tu imaginación claro que estoy un poco ansiosa, tenemos un gran problema y lo quiero resolver lo antes posible—

—es por eso que se dispuso a llamar a su hijo? —

—si ryu es por eso que le pedí a mi hijo que viniera—

—pero el joven Li como podrá ayudar recuerde que el es arquitecto señora—

—lo se, lo se pero ya se me ocurrirá algo—

Con un asentamiento de cabeza Ryu se dispuso a retirarse, mientras Iera Li se quedaba pensado de que manera si hijo podría ayudarle, pero tenía que hacer algo no permitiría que alguien le viera la cara no se señor nadie se burlaba de Iera Li y menos en su cara.

…

Le era imposible apartar la mirada de semejante hombre y es que jamás de los jamases había conocido a alguien a si de guapo, el pecado hecho carne y hueso o eso era lo que pensaba Sakura.

—gracias por la ayuda—le dijo con cierta timidez—por cierto soy Kinomoto Sakura—

—no ha sido nada solo pasaba por aquí—contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado—es un gusto conocerte Kinomoto, yo soy shaoran, shaoran wang—

Después de las presentaciones la joven ojiverde le invito a que pasara y le ofreció algo de tomar. Para Shaoran era distinto en su vida había conocido mujer como ella, una mujer de apariencia frágil, con el deseo de proteger, cabellera color miel y sobre todo lo que mas llamo su atención fueron esos ojos verdes tan cálidos, transparentes y expresivos.

Después de llegar y de terminar de instalarse había decidido salir a dar una vuelta a despejarse, a pensar el plan que tenia su madre para el, eran muchas cosas que tenia en la cabeza, una vez cansado de caminar y cuando se dispuso a regresar nunca pensó encontrarse con semejante mujer.

—mira la hora que es, ya me tengo que retirar—le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la salida—fue un placer haberte conocido señorita kinomoto—

—gracias a ti por la ayuda —le dedico una gran sonrisa—que pases buenas noches—

Cuando crees que lo tienes la vida o el destino te llega a quitar del gran error en el que puedes llegar a vivir, es como si el universo se confabulara en contra de ti, un suspiro que se o lleva el viento, sonrisas silenciosas, y recuerdos que son el mas grande tesosoro que puede llegar haber.

Esa noche los dos no podía dejan de pensar en uno del otro es como si de un modo se hubieran reconocidos. Solo esperaban que esa chispa, esa magia, ese momento único significara algo, significara todo.

…..

—como esta—le pregunto a su esposa mientras entraba a la habitación del hospital—que han dicho los doctores—dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña que dormia tranquilamente pero con un aspecto demasiado mal.

—el diagnostico sigue siendo el mismo—le con la voz temblorosa, mientras se limpiaba sus ojos llorosos.

—se pondrá bien yo se que si—

—pero como el tratamiento es muy costoso, de donde vamos a sacar el dinero—

—no te preocupes de eso yo me encargo—

Lo importante era su hija, quería que se recuperara que fuera la niña de antes, llena de vida, con esa sonrisa que es capas de contagiarte, y no importara como pero el conseguiría ese dinero aria lo que fuera por su hija lo que fuera.

…

Era increíble ver como pasaban las horas y te dabas cuenta que no habías dormido casi nada y mas cuanto tu pensamientos eran sobre ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza de una forma negativa decidió que era momento de sacarla de su mente y comenzar arreglarse pues le esperaba un día largo.

Al salir del departamento no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la puerta que que estaba situada a unos cuantos pasos de el, sus pensamientos era un relajo un montos de palabras que no podía acomodar a si que sin perder mas tiempo decidio retomar su camino.

…..

—señora Li, hay un joven afuera dice que usted lo cito—

—si, si claro hazlo pasar—

10 min después un joven apuesto buen porte, entraba a la oficina de Ieran Li.

—que bueno que llegas shaoran—

—lo siento el trafico esta algo complicado—le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia ella para saludarla—y bien madre—

—ya sabes que nos están robando, por lo visto el descuido solo fue una vez pero suficiente como para saber de esto—con la mirada fruncida continua hablando—la razón por la que estas aquí es que te are pasar como contador en finanzas—

—como? Me ara pasar como contador—le dijo mientras abría los ojos—madre se da usted cuenta de lo que me pide? —contesto algo ya mas repuesto—no se nada sobre finanzas—

—lo se, lo se hijo pero es la única forma que se me ocurrió para todo esto—

—de acuerdo ayudare en el asunto, es lo bueno saber que nadie es su empresa me conoce—

—eso nos ayuda mucho—le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. —bien aquí están los papeles que ocuparas entrégalos a recursos ellos te dirán lo demás ya di órdenes para ello. —

…..

Una semana después

Aun no encontraba nada ya lleva varios días revisando las cuentas pero parecía que todo estaba bien pero como dicen demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Las cosas iban bien, la gente que trabaja para mi madre no sospechaba que yo soy su hijo.

En cuanto a mi pequeña empresa Eriol me mantenía informado, y de vez en cuando lo ayudaba claro todo a larga distancia.

En cuanto a Sakura que puedo decir eh logrado que salgamos una vez solo una vez. De ahí en fuera casi no nos veíamos. Tenia que estas con la mayor concentración aun falta mucho por descubrir.

…..

Las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan hay situaciones demasiadas difíciles, otras no tanto, se dice que la vida te pone pruebas todos los días lo importante es saber si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlas.

En momentos sientes que ya no hay nada que hacer, que estas ante un callejón sin salida, sin escapatoria, pero descubres que siempre hay una salida para todo y cuando vez la oportunidad la tomas.

Eres cualquier capas de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que amas, sin importar que daño puedes causar, tu prioridad es saber que haces hasta lo imposible para que todo salga bien.

…


	5. Chapter 4

Pruebas y mas pruebas hay muchas mas de las que llegamos a imaginar lo importante es saber si somos lo suficientemente fuerte para afrentarlas i simplemente cobardes para ignorarlas.

Tal vez uno nunca lo sabrá, tal vez con el tiempo logremos obtener esa respuesta.

…..

La vida te lleva hacer cosas desesperadas, bueno tal vez no la vida sino las decisiones que uno mismo toma, a lo mejor no son las correctas para el mundo de afuera pero lo son para ti.

Aun no sabia que hacer de su vida, se le hacia fácil los juegos, la bebida, sacarle siempre dinero a aquella mujer, mujer a la cual lograba chantajear.

Y es que no le daba ningún remordimiento, todo lo hacia por su propio bien es que desde ese día jamás volvió a ser igual solo tenia un objetivo y ese era seguir divirtiéndose a costa de cualquier cosa a costa de ella.

—por la vida que merezco—levanto la copa—salud! —y de un solo trago se tomo el contenido mientras su mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

…..

Una semana ha pasado y es ilógico que lo encontraría en la empresa después de todo estaba en uno de los departamentos, su vida era un desastre jamas pensó en enamorarse y no podía estarlo en tan solo una semana. No negaba que le gusta y es que semejante hombre era el pecado con decir que ya todas la chicas de la empresa estaban locas por el.

Y es que es imposible olvidar esa salida enterarse un poco de su vida, le era tan sencillo hablar con el que las palabras simplemente salían por si solas.

Le encantaba sus ojos esos ojos profundos que le era tan fácil perderse en ellos, era sencillamente perfecto antes sus ojos.

Sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa tenia que quitar esos pensamientos, no quería estar enamorado se negaba a estarlo.

—Sakura—al escuchar su nombre hizo a un lado sus pensamientos—necesito los otros informes—

—si señora Li ahora se los traigo—

Lo que fuera a lo que sus pensamientos la llevara a algún lado lo dejo por un lado, estaba trabajando y no podía desconcentrarse.

….

—el trabajo es mucho, ir aquí ir a ya—

—tranquila la paga es buena no te puedes quejar—

Si eso era cierto la paga era buena mas que buena pero ya estaba fastidiada de esto su trabajos a lo mucho duraban dos semanas y hasta ahí.

Ahora tenia que trabajar mas que eso solo esperaba que los días fueran pasando rápido después de este trabaja se tomaría unas vacaciones largas.

—vamos tenemos una sesión de fotos en 30min. —

Sin decir nada agarro sus cosas y salió junto con su representante, después de todo era trabajo.

…

Las horas pasan rápido y mas cuando pierdes la noción del tiempo, es como si no sintieras que hay movimientos a lado tuyo y cuando te das cuenta ya es la hora de salida.

Eh pasado revisando los informes pero no hay nada al parecer solo se descuido una solo vez de ahí, la pregunta es porque para que tanto dinero.

En fin la jornada de trabajo ya termino asi que decidí dejar todo en su lugar tomar mis cosas e irme de aquí.

Al entrar al estacionamiento se dio cuenta que la castaña aun estaba ahí, asi que decidido se acercó a donde estaba ella.

—hola Sakura—ce acerco a ella con una sonrisa—que pasa pensé que hoy saldrías temprano—

—oh, hola shaoran y si pero hubieron cambio de planes—

—bueno entonces que te parece si cenamos juntos?—le pregunto algo inseguro—claro si tu quieres—

—claro que si, que te parece si pedimos comida y cenamos en mi casa—

—estupendo entonces yo te sigo—

Después de ponerse de acuerdo se dispusieron a marcharse de ahí la noche aun es joven y en una noche puede pasar muchas cosas.

….

—esto es cada dia mas.. —

—calla por favor no es necesario que lo menciones constantemente—

—no puedo simplemente no puedo hacer como que nada esta pasando—en su voz se notaba su desesperacion—saber que tarde o temprano ya no la tendremos y de que sirvió todo—

—ya basta ya cállate! —era ya inútil contener las lagrimas—sabíamos que esto pasaría desde el principio que nos enteramos—

—pero de nada sirvió lo que hice de nada—

—y que fue lo que hiciste—le dijo con la mirada cristalina y con un poco de temor —contesta que hiciste—

El simplemente no contesto, desvió la mirada y el silencio invadió la habitación. Ella no necesito palabras para entenderlo sabia que algo muy grave había hecho la pregunta era ¿Qué cosa? Y en ella crecio la angustia el miedo.

…

La noche era tranquila al menos lo era para ellos, no mientras ellos cenaran tranquilamente, con una platica muy entretenida, diciéndose cosas sin importancia, eran simplemente palabras.

—entonces no eres de tokio? —

—mmm.. asi es no naci en tokio? —le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

—entonces en donde naciste? —

—eso es un secreto, el cual no te dire—diciendo aquello se dispuso a recoger la mesa, ya que no tenia mucho que terminaron de cenar. Entro a la cocina dejando los trates sucios al fregadero después se encargaría de ellos.

Shaoran la esperaba en la sala mientras miraba la decoración, los cuadros y las fotos que habían ahí asi es como lo encontro Sakura.

—eres curioso verdad—

—no solo me gusta observar—sonrio

—ten traje un poco de te no se si este bien—

—té si eso esta bien—

—entonces no me diras tu lugar de origen—le dedico un mirada divertida.

Soltando un pequeña carcajada—no es algo por el cual mantendré en secreto—

—sabes algo que no me gusta es que me guarden secretos—

—lo siento pero no suelo decir donde naci—

Cambiaron de tema ahora era ella la que hacia preguntas y el solo contestaba aquellas que le convenía y aun que aun seguía intrigado por el cual ella ocultaba cierta información solo se dijo que la averiguaría después.

…

La suerte no le sonreía había perdido todo en una noche por no saber retirarse a tiempo lo que había recupero lo había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ahora la cuenta era el doble de lo que debía.

Pero no se preocupaba siempre recurría a ella siempre lo ayuda sin importar en lo que estaba metido ella era su salvadora.

Sonriendo cínicamente pensó que sus problemas siempre estaban resueltos.


End file.
